<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No blood for me by Gyllenhaal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565737">No blood for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal'>Gyllenhaal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Protagonist, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the protagonist had a hatred for drinking blood? What if the thought of drinking blood beads made them sick?</p><p>FYI, there is smut in the 2nd chapter so if you want want fluff read the 1rst chapter only.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Force me when I can't do it myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wrote it for fun, smut is in the 2nd chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first laid eyes on Louis Amamiya, you never suspected that he'd subtly flirt with you the whole time as you two went through the cave and tunnels. </p><p>Honestly you just couldn't believe the fact that you were flirting back, subconsciously or not, you were reciprocating the feelings. But after you had been invited back to the hideout, your secret would be out soon. </p><p>Louis was curious about your blood, so of course giving him a small sample of your blood was a simple task. But his next request was too much, he wanted you to sample some of his blood to see if you could gain his blood code.</p><p>The sight of Louis handing you a vile of his own blood started making you sick and your head started pounding. The last thing you knew, you woke up in a side room in a soft bed. Louis and Io were sitting on opposite sides of your bed, staring down at you with matching concerned expressions.</p><p>After you recovered, Louis asked about you trying his blood and you quickly dodged the situation by saying you should let your body rest before you go trying blood. He nodded and handed you a blood bead, you took it and quickly went back to your sideroom. </p><p>You locked the door and sank down against it, staring at the innocent blood bead resting in your gloved palms. The very thought of you consuming it started making you sick so you quickly got rid of the thought. </p><p>But you had to do something with the blood bead he had given you, because you couldn't just give it back to him. Obviously he would assume something was up because they had a pretty good collection of blood beads in the hideout. </p><p>The quickest thing you could come up with was to store it in a safe box under the floorboards in your closet after you scoured the room for a few hours to find the perfect hiding spot. </p><p>Afterall, it wasn't like you needed the blood anyway, your body would be fine as long as you were careful. </p><p>Or so you thought….</p><p>A week later you were offered some of Louis's blood, you stared at the vile and got the worst headache you've ever had. Of course you were the smallest bit curious what drinking another's blood would be like, but you were so repulsed by the thought that you were making yourself sick. </p><p>You gripped your head and everything went white, Louis catching you before you hit the ground. </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback</p><p>Suddenly you were sitting against the wall, you felt a thirst so strong one would've thought that you had never even touched a liquid in your entire life. </p><p>But a woman was crouched in front of you, she was crying and rubbing your cheek lovingly. You tried to smile at her but your lips barely moved. You felt so weak but her teary smile brought you some comfort. </p><p>You could see that look in her eyes, she was starting to turn into the lost. She could read the panicked look on your face and she pressed a bloody kiss to your cheek. </p><p>The woman held your gloved hands in her own hands, she had her collared open and unbuttoned. Exposing the entire left side of her neck you. </p><p>"Please drink, I'm begging you."</p><p>All you felt were tears gathering in your eyes as she started leaning toward you.</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback end</p><p>You shot up into a sitting position, a cold sweat surrounding you. You blinked a couple times before you saw Louis at your side. He smiled at you sadly before he bent down some to wipe away tears you couldn't feel. </p><p>He pulled you into a hug and rocked your frozen form gently from side to side in his arms. You finally got your bearings and gently hugged him back, not wanting to get anything on his shirt. </p><p>The two of you pulled away after about 2 minutes and you shook off whatever leftover shock you still had from the memory. But he didn't move far, he kept a hand in your hair and started untangling the sweaty locks gently. </p><p>"You want to talk about it?"</p><p>All you could do was hope that he could read your face because your voice just seemed to disappear. He looked at you carefully before he nodded, bringing his hand in your hair down to cup your cheek as he wiped your remaining tears away. </p><p>"A memory it seems."</p><p>Louis smiled softly at you in empathy before he gently hugged you again before wishing you a goodnight. You nodded in return and laid back down, as Louis left your room. </p><p>You noticed that he left the door cracked a little but you would never tell. Rubbing your face, you closed your eyes and passed back out. The feeling of Louis's hand in your hair lingered even as you finally slipped back into the darkness. </p><p>But outside your door, Louis took a deep breath once he heard your breathing returns to a sleep pattern. He peeked inside and saw you sleeping soundly with your hands interlaced together as you laid on your side.</p><p>It was undoubtedly cute and Louis had to close your door completely before he woke you back up from the noise. He snuck off into his room with a small smile on his face.</p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××A few weeks later</p><p>You and Louis had been hitting it off but both of you refused to ask the other out. Besides, where would you even take him if you asked him out? You didn't have much of a memory of anything and the world was in ruins. </p><p>Sighing you stared in the general direction of your closet, knowing that your collection of blood beads was starting to pile up. You knew that you were getting weaker because of your blood thirst but it wasn't anything major yet. </p><p>They kept giving you more blood beads the more that they noticed that you were becoming sickly. You ate normal food and kept yourself sustained, but you knew that you needed blood if you wanted to stop from turning into the lost. </p><p>Io was sitting with you on the couch and then suddenly she had the same look as the girl from the memory. Your head started pounding again and you had to kneel on the ground from the pain. </p><p>Louis rushed to your side but white flashed across your vision before you passed out again. </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback</p><p>The woman leaned toward you, but you pushed her away with what little strength you had. Your voice was scratchy and broken but you fought past the pain from your throat. </p><p>"You...you c-can't...die."</p><p>Her tears started forming little rivers down her cheeks and you did your best to wipe them away. She pushed her neck toward you and this time you didn't have the strength to push her away. </p><p>"Please drink, or else we'll both turn into the lost...I can't watch you die too!"</p><p>Tears were pouring out of your own eyes and she was clinging to you so desperately. You hugged her tightly and leaned your head to the side instead. </p><p>"T-ake me..."</p><p>She shook her head frantically, both of you were extremely stubborn and you smiled fondly as you thought of how you two grew up together. </p><p>Neither of you backing down from each other no matter how wrong you might have been. But now it was different, she grabbed her necklace and put it on you. Muttering a blessing before she brought her neck up to your mouth.</p><p>"We both know that I'm too far gone, drain my blood. I want to die knowing that I kept you safe. That..."</p><p>She went into a coughing fit, her eyes turning a stronger blood red as she struggled to fight from turning into the lost. She got herself under control and pressed her neck against your mouth. </p><p>"I'm running out of time!"</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback end</p><p>You woke up with your head gently laid in Louis's lap. Io was putting a warm rag on your forehead and the others were there in silent support. </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Io looked down at her hands sadly, she took her job to protect you very seriously. You reached out and grabbed one of her hands, rubbing it gently in your own. </p><p>"It wasn't you io, it just hits me at random times."</p><p>Louis looked at you skeptically before he decided to drop it. He brushed your hair back from your forehead and helped you stand up. The others looked at each other and then confidently at louis, the blonde giving him the green light. </p><p>"It's better if you take care of him, in this state we can't leave him alone. But we'll do our best to help out when we can."</p><p>He nodded and supported you as he walked you to his room. He helped you lie down and he took your temp. You didn't have a fever but you knew you were looking a little ashy from not drinking any blood. </p><p>The older male offered you a blood bead but you just shook your head and took some painkillers. You started dozing off when Louis started running his hands through your hair. Finally feeling safe enough to actually sleep while Louis watched over you.</p><p>/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\</p><p>Louis stared at you gently, he knew something was going on that you weren't telling him. But from what he knew you were keeping your health up and accepted the blood beads when they were given to him. </p><p>But come to think of it, he had never seen a blood bead being physically eaten by you. Perhaps you just wanted to eat them in private because the idea of drinking literal blood isn't that great but you get used to it. </p><p>"I'll just have to watch you more closely."</p><p>He decided with a firm nod as he stared down at your sleeping form.</p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××A few months later</p><p>You knew you were getting weaker everyday, it was getting pretty bad but you were doing your best to hide it. Louis hadn't said anything but he caught you in the rare moments where you were fighting your thirst. </p><p>And the headaches started getting worse, and more painful. Louis was there and supported you through everything. You weren't one to admit it, but somewhere along the lines you fell in love with him. </p><p>But you didn't know if he just wanted you in the beginning because because of your body and now that you weren't attractive anymore he'd leave. </p><p>As if right on que, you heard a knock at your door. You stood and had to wait a moment so that you didn't feel lightheaded. Opening the door, Louis stood there innocently. </p><p>You let him in and immediately felt chills run down your spine. This was it, he was cutting you off. You were useless to him with how weak you were and you didn't even make a good test subject. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>He stated calmly, but you could tell that he was probably looking for a way to let you down lightly. </p><p>"Need anything?"</p><p>Calmly, he walked toward you as you slowly backed up against the wall. You didn't know he was that upset if he wanted to corner you and leave you with no escape route.</p><p>What surprised you is what came next, he nodded and pressed his chest against your own. His hands finding their place on your hips as you awkwardly kept your hands firm at your sides.</p><p>"You."</p><p>Suddenly Louis was leaning in for a kiss but another powerful headache caused you to hit your head against louis'. You thought it was one of the worst ways one could possibly start off their first kiss. </p><p>But white consumed your vision and you were plunged into more flashbacks. </p><p>/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flashback</p><p>You could feel it, the thirst beginning to consume you. You tried to fight it but you had let your fangs pierce her neck. Once you latched on, you didn't stop, she pet your head gently while you drank. </p><p>She was happy but you were sobbing into her shoulder as you slowly drained every pint of her blood. She pulled you away and held your cheeks in her hands. </p><p>"Thank you, live on for me. Brother."</p><p>With her last few breaths, she pressed a gentle kiss to your lips and then injected you with something while you were busy drinking earlier. You scrambled for purchase on your sister's body and held her as she died. </p><p>You could feel the sleep aid she injected you with taking effect. She smiled brightly at you before she died. </p><p>"Brother, I love you. W-ait..for...t-he gr-rl."</p><p>Then she had finally died in your arms, her body slowly breaking down and going into the sky as gold particles. You sobbed as you watched her remains disappear but then you saw a strange spiky rock whispering quietly to you, a vestige.</p><p>'I'm here for you...come and see….'</p><p>You picked up the rock and the minute you touched it, your memory was wiped. Your sisters final wish, for you not to remember so you didn't have to live with the pain and guilt of killing her. </p><p>××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××Flashback end</p><p>When you woke up, you felt the weight of your sister's death on your shoulders. You had gained all of your memories back, but your thirst for blood was unquenchable.</p><p>Looking around, you see Louis leaning against the wall. He looked upset, and you could piece together why. The floorboard in your closet was open. Revealing all the blood beads you had kept from the past 4 months. </p><p>"You were out for 3 days."</p><p>Louis stated in a cold tone, something that you never wanted to hear directed at you again. He pushed off the wall, and you stared at your lap. Refusing to make eye contact which you knew would probably make him more upset.</p><p>"I have to give you credit," Louis stated, slowly walking back and forth in front of your bed, "you used me to collect blood beads for the government. You..used me."</p><p>You went to speak but Louis cut you off, refusing to look at you. </p><p>"Let me ask you this, was anything we had real…? Or am I just a puppet?"</p><p>Shaking your head, you stared at your hands in your lap. </p><p>"You're wrong, about everything….."</p><p>You stared up at louis, who could see the red becoming more prominent in your eyes. You were turning into the lost, in a day or two, you'd just be another one of those mindless monsters, and you found you didn't mind so much. </p><p>"I can't drink blood, the very thought makes me sick. So each blood bead you gave me, I added to the pile. I figured when your stalks are critically low, I'd allow you guys time to find more."</p><p>Tears were pricking in the corners of your eyes, and you knew your next words were going to be a mistake. </p><p>"I would rather die before I-"</p><p>Louis cut you off, firmly planting a hand over your mouth. </p><p>"Don't finish that sentence. I refuse to let you kill yourself, you know how important you are to our cause, how important you are to me."</p><p>He clenched his fists and looked you dead in the eye. </p><p>"It's selfish...and the man I love...isn't selfish."</p><p>You didn't know what to say to that, but it didn't matter because in the next few seconds Louis had you pinned to the bed. You couldn't do much in this state, your blood thirst was too great and your mouth literally watered when you saw Louis open one of the blood beads he had in his pocket.</p><p>He took a small sip and held it out to you, you pushed it back toward him and he just shrugged. Next thing you know, his lips are against yours and his tongue invades your mouth. </p><p>He pushed the liquid into your mouth and you immediately wanted to swallow. You weakly push back and he lets go, he knows he's won. You've tasted blood and now your body realizes how thirsty it actually is. </p><p>Louis looks down at you innocently as your eyes trail the blood dripping down his chin with hunger. Your body is acting on its own and you grab Louis's chin roughly. </p><p>You press your lips onto his and he pushes more blood into your mouth until he's out. Temporarily satisfied, you let him go and immediately apologize for hurting him.</p><p>"It was bloodthirst induced, my love. You didn't hurt me, if you had started hurting me I would have stopped you."</p><p>You knew that, but you still felt incredibly guilty. A small pinch to your cheek and Louis's hand on your hip caught your attention. He looked at you seriously and his eyes glowed with passion. </p><p>"But, we won't let ourselves get to that bloodthirsty again, will we?"</p><p>He tightens his grip on your hip and you nod obediently before he lefts go with a sigh. He pulls you into a bone crushing hug and presses a gentle kiss to your lips. </p><p>"Please don't scare me like that."</p><p>Sighing, you run a hand through your hair and smile genuinely. He just smiles at you with that love struck look and kisses you ever so gently.</p><p>"Thank you, for trusting me."</p><p>You press a soft but meaningful kiss to his lips and he pulls you into his lap. You shake your head and rest your forehead against his while you place your hands on his cheeks.</p><p>"No, thank you."</p><p>He smiles but you can see curiosity swirling around in those crimson eyes. You sigh and lay your head on your lover's shoulder, speaking softly. </p><p>"You want to know why I hate drinking blood."</p><p>Knowing it was what louis wanted to hear, you didn't need to ask the question. </p><p>"My headaches, they're caused by me getting back old memories. The more I remember, the more painful they are."</p><p>You draw absent minded shapes into his skin as he rubs gentle circles against your hips in comfort. </p><p>"It was my sister, I don't remember her name, but she called me 'brother'. We were both thirsty, on the brink of turning into the Lost, debating which one of us should live. In the end, she won, she pressed her throat against my fangs and I couldn't take it anymore."</p><p>Your voice dropped to a teary tone and louis leaned his head against yours on his shoulder. He rubbed his hands up your sides in hopes of calming you down. </p><p>"I...killed her, Lou. I drank every drop of her blood and she just smiled at me as I di-"</p><p>Becoming more hysterical as you continued caused louis to hush you down before you sobbed into his shoulder. He pulled you closer and ran his hand up and down your back as you hiccuped and wiped your face from the tears. </p><p>He rocked you gently and you apologized, but he nipped at your lip in annoyance. </p><p>"Don't apologize if you have nothing to be sorry for. It's natural to cry over losing a loved one, it's hard to talk about and even harder to deal with. Especially because the way you found out was from your own forgotten memories, and I know you feel guilty for not remembering sooner, but you need to remember that it's not your fault, my love."</p><p>You nod but you know he doesn't believe you, he kisses away your tears and you start to smile. There is no way a man like him could possibly stay with someone like you, but he does and it's all the more special because of that. </p><p>"I love you."</p><p>The whisper leaves your lips and louis hums happily in response, swaying you gently against his chest. </p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just hold me tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your thoughts ran to more peaceful and innocent ideas than what your body was portraying. Your bloodthirst is still pretty strong and with the way louis was acting earlier, you find yourself a tad turned on. </p><p>Seeming to hear your thoughts, Louis lifts your head up so that you two are staring directly into each others eyes. He fixes you with a serious expression and smirks when he sees something else swirling around in your eyes. </p><p>"You've only had 1, you need more than that with your level of thirst."</p><p>He stands up and grabs two handfuls of blood beads from their spot in the closet and sets them down in front of you. You stare at them and grab one gently, but you find yourself unable to go any farther. </p><p>Louis shakes his head fondly and grabs the bead gently from your grasp. He pulls the top off and presses it to your lips, he watches as your hands shake while he tilts it ever so gently against your mouth. </p><p>You clench your hands to keep them from slapping the blood bead away but just as the liquid touches your lips, you rip your head away and shield your arms over your face. </p><p>"As I thought it seems."</p><p>He pulls the bead back and empties it into his mouth before he pulls you into another kiss. Locking your lips together, he pushes the liquid into your mouth as his tongue dances gently with your own. </p><p>After you've swallowed everything, he repeats the process over and over until he empties all the blood beads he grabbed earlier. Yet each time the kisses became increasingly more heated and you can feel your pants getting tighter each time he comes back for more. He pulls back and looked down to see your dazed expression. </p><p>Panting as your skin was flushed, the past saliva mixed with blood had escaped out of the corner of your mouth, along with the arousal dancing in your eyes, made for quite a sight. </p><p>Louis slowly pushed you back into the bed as you kissed, giving him the immediate advantage to your body. He nipped at your lips before he kissed down your neck, leaving blood stained kisses in his wake. </p><p>You had regained some of your composure, but lost it the minute louis bit down on your shoulder junction, ripping a loud moan from your throat.  </p><p>"You're such a pretty little thing, but I've always wanted to mark you. Since the day I laid eyes on you, I had a feeling you would complete me. And I hope I can do the same for you."</p><p>He doesn't give you any time to reply, as he leans down to kiss you again. Pouring more blood into your mouth as you hum in appreciation at the gesture. </p><p>You finish drinking and louis travels downward to finish with his mark from earlier, sucking and lapping gently at the skin to make it darker and more prominent. </p><p>"You should see the looks people give you," he murmurs against your skin with a light growl, "like they're undressing you with their eyes."</p><p>Louis presses his thumb against the bulge in your pants and you choke on air. He sits up and starts unbuckling your belt, tossing it to the side with one hand while he uses the other to pin your hands above you. </p><p>After he finishes with your belt, you feel him press against you. The new friction drawing breathy and choked moans out from you. He rocked down harder and you shuddered at the feeling. </p><p>He watched you bite your lip as he ground against you, you were trying to hold back and he was curious how long you would last. Lou then unzipped your fly and palmed you through your boxers. </p><p>You let out a gasp and whined as he stroked you teasingly. He played with the spot of pre-come in your boxers which made you let out a string of incoherent words. </p><p>Then he rolled the head between his fingers and you let go, keening into his touch and pressing your left knee against his bulge in a slow knead. </p><p>You used his moment of distraction to free one of your hands and pull him down for a kiss. Letting his collar go as his tongue met yours, your hand snaked down beneath his boxers and gripped him in your hand.  </p><p>"You're huge..."</p><p>You said in awe as he growled into your mouth and pinned your other hand back over your head with ease. He nipped at your lips and tugged your boxers down. </p><p>Louis slipped himself out of his boxers and pressed both your lengths together. He smiled cheekily and then stroked, both of you moaning at the feeling. You tugged at his restraint and he reluctantly let one of your hands go. Kissing him in gratitude, you placed your hand on his own and helped him go faster. </p><p>You were moaning openly and lewdly as you felt something below your stomach tighten. Louis leaned down to kiss you as you both crept closer to an orgasm. </p><p>Soon,  both of you would finish but you wanted to see his reaction to what you'd do next. You broke the kiss and wrapped your legs around his waist, creating more friction. </p><p>He moaned into your mouth and you pleaded with him to go faster, he complied and sped up. Your hand started getting tired so you let go, instead you started playing with his nipple through his shirt. </p><p>Rolling it between your fingers, you caused him to break the kiss with a gasp. He then bit down on your neck as a response, littering your neck with marks as you teetered over the edge. </p><p>You came with a small cry and your expression drove louis over the edge as well. Coming with a growl as he bit down hard on your shoulder. </p><p>Louis collapsed against you and you both waited until you had your breath back. </p><p>"My apologies, I didn't mean to be so rough."</p><p>"Don't worry so much Lou, I'll have you anyway you'll let me."</p><p>You admitted with a sigh as you brought Louis's hand up to your face, giving a kitten lick to your combined orgasm. Louis watched you with a fond look and a hearty laugh as you processed the taste and deemed it good as you continued cleaning his hand. </p><p>"You are most interesting my love, you will clean off my hand of our semen but you won't drink blood unless I give it to you."</p><p>He laughed and you winked as you let go of his hand with a quiet pop. </p><p>"Everything from you is just better."</p><p>Louis chuckled and moved your hair out of your face. Looking at you with all the adoration in the world. He swiped his thumbs over your cheeks in awe as he stared at you. </p><p>"Your eyes, they're gorgeous."</p><p>You shot him a confused look and he pulled a pocket mirror from his vest. He faced it toward you and you stared at your face, instead of the red or stage purple, your eyes were a bright blue. </p><p>"When I first saw myself, I had purplish-red eyes...the more I starved myself the more they turned red."</p><p>He bent down and pressed a kiss to each eye, pulling away with a smile. </p><p>"I'll take you anyway you come, my love. As long as you'll have me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you got this far, you know what you've done. ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>